Rosie
Rosie is a character who appears in Fossil Fighters and makes a comeo in Fossil Fighters: Champions ''in the Super Caleosteo Cup. History '''Rosetta "Rosie" Richmond' is the slightly silly partner character in the game to the Hero. She is the granddaughter of Mr. Richmond, Vivosaur Island's founder, and a Fossil Fighter as well. You will meet her in Greenhorn Plains when Medal-Dealer Joe steals her medals. She unfortunately has quite bad luck, first losing her medals, then having a spell cast on her when she and the hero visit the Digadig Village, which causes her to say 'diga-' before any word beginning with a 'd'. When the chieftain 'removes' the spell, it fails, and Rosie begins to say 'digadig' instead. Another ironic sign of her bad luck is the involuntarily transforming into a triconodonta, which results from being shot with a regression ray by Raptin. After almost an entire chapter where the hero does not have to do anything with her, she is trapped by denture sharks in Bottmsup Bay, and the hero must once again help her. Afterwards, she and the hero go looking for Woolbeard's sunken ship. After talking to Woolbeard and agreeing to find his beard ribbon, both Rosie and the hero are locked in Woolbeard's room by the BB Bandits until Duna arrives and blows open the doors. Afterwards, Rosie is kidnapped by the BB Bandits in an effort to force the hero to hand over the tacky idols. She is later turned into a triconodonta (thought to be a mouse by everyone but Dr. Diggins) by Raptin's regression ray, and even after becoming human again, excitement turns her back into a 'mouse.' Finally, if she accompanies the hero in the battle against Guhnash, she loses her entire memory until the hero performs the hip-shaker dance to cure her. If Duna is choosen instead, Rosie will first be seen with the unhappy "Grrrr..." icon above her head. Then in the end cutscenes, Rosie is shown her room, complaining about the spell the Digadig Chief casted on her, so she decides to go to him to get rid of it. Sadly, the effect of the ray still haven't worn off, changing her back into a triconodonta. She mentions the hero's name when thinking of going digging for fossils. Personality In the story of Fossil Fighters, Rosie provides as an encouraging and spunky, yet spoiled companion. She often insults other characters when things go wrong-such as the Chieftain's error in casting a spell upon her or calling King Dynal a "Lizard-Face" when the teleportation device malfunctioned. She panics when she is in a troublesome situation, but nevertheless is a loyal friend to the Hero. She also appears to have quite a temper, but is an eager and general loving character. When battling Rosie in Fossil Fighters: Champions, she seems very hostile and often regards the Hero as her rival. She is bitter if she loses, sometimes even insulting the hero. This is a very wild personality change between Fossil Fighters and Fossil Fighters: Champions. Battle After the main storyline, you can battle Rosie in her room in the Richmond Building. She uses Siamo, Maia, and Nychus, all Fire-Types, all at Rank 12. She will use Quicken with Nychus every turn, and use Scorch Breath with Siamo every other turn, unless a Vivosaur's health gets low, where she will use Song of Life or Healing Chorus. Using a powerful Water-type team skill is recommended. Cryo can poison Siamo to make Rosie switch to Maia, and use Cold Shout to Excite her. She will use the very weak Dainty Punch every turn when Maia is in the AZ. FP Plus is also useful to be able to use your team skills more often. If you use Compso, she will automatically switch to Maia and you can skip the poison. Put in Delta, and you can use your team skill almost every turn. Or you can use Chelon, Krona, Proto. Proto's support skills coupled with that Krona's power and the fact that it can use law of the jungle before Proto's metamorphosis and that Chelon's power is not too shabby it makes them an effective combo In champions, you battle Rosie at the three tournaments. All her Vivosaurs are Rank 20, and each one has a Silver Fossil. Ribular : Siamo, Andrarch, Smilo Cranial : Siamo, Nychus, Maia Ilium : S-Raptor, Compso, Guan Trivia * In the official comic, Rosie has a crush on Holt. * She makes secondary appeared in Fossil Fighters: Champions. You fight her in the second round of the three specialized tournaments after game completion. * Some fans have speculated that Siamo, her most powerful Vivosaur, is her starter. * In the comics, her starter is Venator. * In spite of never being seen at Secret Island or Rivet Ravine, she has a Siamo and a Maia. Category:Characters Category:Fossil Fighters Category:Female Characters